The Witching Hour
by Barbiturates
Summary: Ereri. AU. It's the 21st century, and the story of the Titans are nothing but mythology to the world. But all events- including the people- were real. Eren and Levi are reincarnated into average citizens who are inexplicably drawn to each other. They each try to deal with this unexplainable attraction, despite the gap in age and social standing. LEVI x EREN AW YISS
1. When we meet another way

**Inspired by the song _Speak Up_ by Pop Etc. **

******Has this been done before? Because if so, I'm really sorry guys, but this was my stab at being original :S **

**I also know I also have my **_**Free!**_** fanfic to update but this plotbunny wouldn't leave me alone! ^^;;  
Also, there'll be an OC. Please don't hate her too much. Either way, I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.**

* * *

"_Shit!" Eren swore aloud as he felt the pressure rapidly disappear from his gas tanks. At this rate, he was going to have to ditch his 3D manoeuvre gear and leg it. Outrun a titan on foot- he might as well lie down and give up all ready. With one more pitiful splutter, the last of his fuel vanished into the air. "Shit!" He cried again as he fell from the rooftop and flew towards the ground. Eren landed like a tonne of bricks, his arm was twisting upon impact at an angle arms weren't supposed to. He grit his teeth to suppress a scream. That was the funny thing about pain. He'd felt so much and yet he was still not accustomed to it. Desperately, Eren tried to stand, but his legs felt boneless. The only other option was to transform-_

"_Eren!"_

_Eren felt a lean but strong arm wrap defensively around his waist. Instantly, he was in the air. Levi had flown in and transported them into a nearby alley. They were safe. For now._

"_L-levi Heichou! Um, thank you for-"  
"Eren… your arm…"  
"Huh? Oh... yeah, that. It's nothing."  
"That is __**not**__ nothing. It looks like it's about to fall off!"  
"But then it will just grow back. Really, it's no big deal…"_

_Eren trailed off as he glanced up tentatively, despite the pain. Levi's eyebrows were knit together in concern, and his eyes were momentarily void of their usual hardness, making him appear softer, more vulnerable…_

_Six months ago, Eren would never have seen this side of Levi. But a lot of things had changed in those six months. Their relationship being one. _

_Eren watched as Levi whipped his head from side to side, doing a quick inspection of the vicinity. Then slowly, more calmly, the Corporal knelt down on one knee, reaching out until the backs of his fingers grazed Eren's cheek affectionately. _

"_Eren…"_

"L-levi!"

Eren awoke with a gasp. He was covered in sweat, feeling both breathless and light-headed. Panting, he looked frantically around the room, searching for reassurance and familiarity. When he was convinced he was back in the real world, he glanced over at his alarm clock, noting the time as nearing 3 am. Then, as if he had just remembered, Eren wildly gripped his right arm, releasing a sigh of relief when he realised it was still attached to its socket.

"Geeze…" He breathed as he raked a hand through his hair, pushing the damp bangs out of his eyes.

He'd had another one… another one of those _strange dreams_.

How long ago was it when they'd first started? A few months? Maybe a year. It was hard to tell when they came and went so erratically. Never this frequent though. It was the first time the nightmares were hitting him daily. Or nightly. Whatever. Either way, Eren considered it lucky if he could steal back even a few hours of peaceful sleep.

Minutes passed before Eren let out a loud, frustrated sigh, flopping back down onto his pillow. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments, and then out of pure impulse, ghosted two fingers over his lips.

"Levi…" He moaned softly, his eyes drifting shut.

Abruptly, they shot back open and Eren rolled over roughly, burying his face into his pillow.

Groaning in frustration, he muttered a quick "fuck this!" before scrunching his lids back together again.

* * *

Eren woke up the next morning feeling like a sack of potatoes- heavy and uncomfortable. He'd ended up flickering in and out of consciousness and not getting any proper rest. Upon arriving downstairs, his mother, who'd looked fully prepared to scold him for being late, just gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Nightmares again, Carla..." Eren heard his father mutter. His mother nodded sadly in response.

And if biking all the way to school hadn't been painful enough, Eren was already late for homeroom, and he'd have to face the wrath of his teacher on top of everything.

Luckily, despite the bell having rung over ten minutes ago, there was still no sign of his homeroom teacher. Not that anyone cared. No teacher meant they could do whatever they wanted until someone from a neighbouring classroom filed a noise complaint. _So there is a god_, Eren thought, taking this as an opportunity to catch up on some much needed sleep. He was once again on the brink of losing consciousness when a loud thud snapped him back to reality. Refusing to lift his head, Eren stubbornly kept his face buried within the crevice of his arms. It was only a few seconds until he'd realised how eerily silent the room had become. Glancing up, Eren's vision finally focused on the subject of everyone's attention. His posture immediately straightened, and as cliché as it was, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"No way." He breathed.

Standing at the front of the classroom with a manila folder and a glare that could kill…

Was the Corporal from his dreams.


	2. You won't recognise my face

**It's 5 am here in Australia. Started studying for my preliminary exams so I haven't had time to update but I'm missing sleep to get this out :) To the reviewers, thank you all so much! Each one of you seriously motivated me to finish this hehe (completely neglecting my **_**Free!**_** fanfic I'm sorry baby).**

* * *

Eren knew he must've looked like a deer caught in headlights, but hell if he he didn't have bigger things to worry about.

Everything was _identical_. From the greyish undertones of his eyes to the almost disciplinary way that he stood- it was as if the corporal had crawled out of his dreams and threw on a white dress shirt. Eren watched as the man scanned the room, lowering his head right before their gazes could meet.

In all honesty, Eren was _scared_.

What if Levi- if this even _was_ Levi- recognised him? What if he shared the same dreams as Eren? That would be utterly mortifying considering some of the more… _intimate_ things that had occurred between them. Eren shook his head, clearing the thought as he felt the warmth of a blush fill his cheeks.

The mere seconds of silence felt like an eternity to Eren, when finally, the Levi lookalike spoke.

"Your usual homeroom teacher is sick."

"Oh my god," Eren breathed. They even _sounded_ the same. He had a beautiful voice- deep and rich and dripping with an apathy that was somewhat charismatic. It was better in real life though, Eren mused- so much better to finally hear it with his ears than to have it echo inside his head.

"I'll be filling in until she gets better. Try not to be a pain about it." The Levi lookalike then turned around, and picking up a single stick of chalk with the slightest hint of disgust, wrote: _Levi_.

And a mere lookalike he was no more.

At that point, it was all too much for Eren. His felt light in the head whilst his limbs suddenly appeared to be made of bricks. Swaying slightly, he considered asking if he could use the restroom, but he could barely life a finger, let alone a whole arm. Eren's left hand gripped the edge of his desk whilst the other was pressed against his skull to possibly ebb the dizziness.

"Eren…?" came the unidentifiable concerned voice of one of his neighbouring classmates.  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." he muttered, before he fell into oblivion.

* * *

"_Heichou…"  
"Hnn?" Levi replied half-heartedly, his eyes skill closed.  
"Heichou!" _

_With a sigh, the corporal reluctantly opened a single eye, but otherwise remained lax against the couch he was currently occupying._

"_What is it, Eren?" He finally asked.  
"I uh… finished sweeping out the foyer. There's still some time left before training if there's anything else but if not, then I'm sorry for bothering-"  
"Eren." Levi cut in. He'd sat up straighter, both eyes open and focused, as if he'd just realised something crucial.  
"Yes sir?"Eren asked reluctantly, expecting a reprimand of sorts.  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
Eren paused for a moment to register the question. What? He shook his head furiously before he could appear doubtful.  
"No sir! Definitely not! I mean, I still respect you but I'm definitely not afraid, as such…" Eren trailed off when he noticed the small (sad?) smile adorning Levi's lips. But that couldn't be right. Levi rarely smiled. Once upon a time, Eren hoped he would be the one that changed that, but now he realised it was just part of the older man's charm. _

_The teen shifted anxiously on his feet. When he felt as if he wouldn't be able to take the awkwardness for a moment longer, Levi, as if reading his mind, finally spoke._

"_You've finished your chores then, Eren?"  
"Er.. Yes sir." Eren replied, wondering where this conversation was going.  
"Well then, you deserve a reward."  
"Huh? A reward-?"_

_But before Eren could so much as blink, Levi had tugged him by the wrist so that he was now planted comfortably on the corporal's lap. Eren felt Levi's arms tighten around his waist, and immediately placed both palm's on his superior's shoulders out of habit. He inhaled the clean fragrance of Levi's hair, shuddering a little when he felt the corporal nuzzle him. Levi brought his hands around to rest on Eren's hips, rubbing gentle circles over the bones protruding from his sides. He then removed his head from the crook of Eren's neck and looked up, so that their gazes met. Eren looked away, embarrassed, but Levi gently held his chin so that they faced each other again. And then_

"_You make me sad, Eren." _

_The moment those words fell from his lips, Eren felt every breath in his body disappear. _

"_Calm down," Levi quickly added when he realised the boy was taking him too seriously. It was too cute.  
"It's not what you think."  
"Heichou…?" Eren prompted, his heartbreak turning into an equally intolerable confusion._

_Levi paused for a moment, looking for the right words. Finally, as if he couldn't be bothered any more, he asked  
"Do you... have to act so nervous around me all the time? Do you not like-" Levi bit his lip for a second, eyes remaining serious as he continued.  
_

_"Do you dislike it when I touch you?"_

_Eren's eyes widened, dawning with realisation. "Huh? What? No! That's not even a- no!" When the felt the claim was sufficiently denied, he added softly "I just… I don't know. I get self-conscious sometimes…"  
Levi carefully analysed the boy on his lap for a moment, not wanting to say anything without being sure. When he saw nothing but sincerity, he released a small sigh of relief. "I'm glad," he said before planting a chaste kiss on Eren's lips. _

"_There's no need for such petty emotions, Eren. But just for good measure, why don't I explore every inch of your body, so there's nothing to be self-conscious about…"_

* * *

"Heichou…" Eren muttered as he felt sunlight assault his eyelids. He was lying down. But… why? Upon regaining more of his consciousness, Eren inspected his surroundings to see that he was in an unfamiliar room. From the orange haze filtering through the window and the unmistakable sound of heavy but unmoving traffic, Eren deduced it was late afternoon. But what was he doing in bed _late afternoon_?

"So you're finally up."

He recognised that voice.

"Levi?!"  
"Oi. It's rude to call your teacher by his first name."  
Eren turned to see Levi- real life Levi- leaning casually on the windowsill, despite being clearly irritated.  
"What... What am I doing here…?" Eren muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He tried to sit up.  
"Shit!" he cursed when he lifted his head. "My head is killing me!"  
Levi rolled his eyes. "You really are as dumb as you look. You passed out, remember? And I had to drag you all the way over here." He turned away before murmuring "Seriously… My first day and already I've got kids fainting here and there."  
"What time is it?" Eren asked, totally disregarding how many insults were laced within that previous comment. Levi looked down at his watch, indifferent to being cut off.  
"Half past four. I'm babysitting you until your parents can come pick you up."

Eren''s head hurt, and he was way too tired to deal with this crap. They may have looked alike but the Levi in his dreams and the one standing in front of him right now could not be the same person. Not when he was this rude, at least.

"How are you even a teacher? Don't they have rules against speaking to students like that?" Eren asked, deciding to match his lack of courtesy.  
Levi scoffed. "I've been waiting here for over an hour watching you moan in your sleep, I think I can at least speak the way I want to."

Eren gaped incredulously, realising the implications behind that statement.

"Wait...! What?! I.. I wasn't moaning!" Levi scoffed condescendingly.  
"Kid, I'm not even going to _try_ to justify how dumb that sounds when you're blushing like a cherry."  
"It's hot!"  
"It's the middle of autumn."

Eren watched as Levi tried (and failed) to suppress a snicker.

Turning away with a pout, he almost wished he was still dreaming.

* * *

**Well that was crappy but it's the best I can do in the wee hours of the morning :( Sorry guys**_  
_


	3. But when our gazes met

**Sorry for the late update guys! I'm going into my second week of exams and totally neglected studying for ancient history to write this, so I hope you can at least appreciate the effort? :) Next update will most likely be Wednesday night because I'll be done by then ^^ YIPEEEEEEE! Enjoy the babies interacting more **

* * *

"_She loved me for the dangers I had passed, and I loved her that she did pity them…"_

Eren tried.

He really, _really_ tried to pay attention to whatever the hell his teacher was talking about. But then he had made the mistake of resting his head on his desk, and upon finding the hard surface more than accommodating, his eyes began to drift shut.

"Mr. Jaeger"

Levi's voice echoed across the room, smooth as ever, and Eren couldn't help wonder how a teacher could sound more bored than his students. The teen groaned internally. After the sick bay mishap, which was already a few days ago, he really did _not_ want another encounter with the man. Unfortunately, due to the sheer incredulity of the current events, Eren had forgotten the fact that his homeroom teacher had also been taking his English classes this year. Which meant Levi was his new English teacher. And English just so happened to be his worst subject.

Levi was still looking down at his copy of _Othello_ as he spoke. "I'm trying to figure out whether you're just really tired or really _rude_." Then he glanced up, locking eyes with Eren. "Care to enlighten us?"

Eren grit his teeth. He really did not want a lesson on etiquette from someone who made everything sound like an insult.

"Tired, sir" he finally ground out.

Both males stared at each other for a few brief seconds- Eren's eyes crackling frustration and defiance, Levi's void of emotion.

"Well, at least we both know the reason for _that_." The older man added before he turned his attention back to his book.

_Did he just-?_

"And Jaeger?"  
"Yes sir?" Was Eren's cold reply.  
"Go outside and splash some water on your face. I'm not going to carry you every time you pass out."

And at that the class erupted with laughter as Eren's mouth hung agape in shock. Did he hear right? Had Levi just openly insulted him in front of the whole class? Eren did nothing but stare at his teacher's head until said man looked up again, arching one eyebrow condescendingly as if to say "well?"

Eren felt a random boy reached over and punched him lightly in the shoulder in some futile attempt to make him feel better- maybe remind him it was just a joke. It didn't work. His body went into autopilot as he stood up and trudged out of the classroom, noticing how Levi continued to recite lines from Shakespeare as if he couldn't care less about what happened to the student he'd just kicked out.

"Bastard," he muttered under his breath before heading to the toilets.

* * *

School had ended a few minutes ago, and Eren had not returned to class. He'd been on the rooftop when he heard the bell ring was waiting for the building to empty out before he could leave. Maybe he would get a detention for truanting. Maybe Levi just wouldn't give a fuck. In his defence, though, it was never specified that he had to return. Whatever. Eren would just argue his way out of it.

As he descended the flights of stairs, Eren found himself recalling all his encounters with Levi- live Levi- despite it being the last thing he needed right now. He remembered how it was only a few days ago that he had first seen the man, and the way his heart pounded incessantly within his chest at the mere sight of him. He guessed that at that time, he may have been secretly hopeful. But hopeful for what? What had he expected? That this man would, just like in his dreams, shower him with love and affection and kisses and soft touches in the night? Eren told himself from the beginning that it was stupid, but unfortunately he'd found out the hard way that this Levi was nothing more than an impolite sarcastic prick. _No_, he thought. Levi wasn't impolite. At least, not to anyone else. Eren recalled the way he had reassured his mother the day she came to pick him up from the sick bay, stating that it was "no trouble at all" carrying Eren.

After that, the teen realised that Levi's sarcastic drawling was exclusive to him. The fact pissed him off more than anything, but there was an underlying amount of genuine hurt that he pretended not to notice.

_Just why did Levi hate him so much?_

Eren was just about to continue his musings when he heard the sound of paper being shuffled towards his right. He realised he was back in front of his English classroom, with Levi still inside marking some essays on his desk. He was alone.

Eren didn't know why he did what he did next. But then again he didn't know a lot of things. So sliding open the door, he paced his way in front of his teacher's desk.

"Oi."

The man looked up, appearing slightly startled until he realised just who had entered, and his face reverted back to its permanent scowl.

"Oi? That's a little bold for a brat who skipped class, don't you think?"

Eren's eyebrows bunched together as he glared down at his teacher.

"Yeah well if you're going to be a prick then I'm not bothering with formalities either."

Anyone else and Eren would've earned himself a detention by now, but Levi was an odd exception, and he felt he could get away with a lot more. His theory was proven when aforementioned male simply looked back down at his papers, scribbling comments on them nonchalantly.

"Look," he finally said "Whatever you're caught up on- I don't care. I have a pile of essays to mark so go home and take a nap or something."

For some reason, the way he'd just said "I don't care"- it really _really _hurt. Eren felt hot tears of frustration prick at the corners of his eyes, and was quite glad that Levi was only looking at his papers.

"What the hell is your _problem_?" he finally spat out, and at that Levi looked up again, startled, but this time for a different reason. "What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much?"

Levi was at a loss of words, not knowing how to react. Eren was utterly mortified when he felt salt water roll down his cheeks, but he wasn't done. He had to say this.

"I just- there's all this stuff going on right now and it's confusing the hell outta me. And you're totally not helping by being such an asshole all the time so just lay off my case and I'll lay off yours."

"You're... you're crying." Was the only response Eren received.

"Well yeah, captain obvious. And so what if I am! I'm pissed off!" _and hurt_, he wanted to add, but withheld himself.

And with that, Eren stormed out of the room, roughly wiping his tears away with his sleeve. He felt as if he'd just embarrassed himself to the point of no return, but he was already so overwhelmed with emotion that there was no room for anything else.

* * *

Had Eren stayed a second longer, he would have seen Levi drop his pen and place a single hand over his mouth as he looked forlornly out the window.

Eyes softening to a bleak sadness, Levi let out a shuddering breath before whispering:

"I'm sorry... _Eren_."

* * *

**I'm going to go fix up all the typos in the previous chapter now teehee**

**BUT BEFORE THAT**

**guys, your reviews were like warm little hugs to me :') they really motivated me to write this despite being totally pressed for time so thank you so much ^^**


	4. I was half a world away

**Because YOLO WHAT IS EXAMS when you have beautiful reviewers asking for updates ^^**

**And guys, I highly suggest you all go and read a quick plot summary of Shakespeare's _Othello_ before going into this chapter? :S Then Levi and Eren's conversation might make more sense. You don't _have _to, I guess, as long as you understand the relevance but still...  
**

**Anyway please enjoy ^^**

* * *

Eren knew he had been completely irrational about the whole thing.

Usually, if a teacher singled him out, he'd have a bitch about it and be done. Maybe he'd even file a complaint, worst case scenario. But in all honesty, most of the time he just wouldn't _care_. He didn't go to school to make friends with the dinosaurs that taught there, so he'd never given a fuck about whether they liked him or not.

But then again Eren was never one to be rational. Which was why he'd decided to skip school. For a week.

He'd assumed that by that time, his usual teacher would have gotten over whatever illness it was she had contracted and Levi would be out of his life forever. Staying home for so long had been made possible by a mixture of genuine lethargy and his mother's kindness, but he couldn't push it past a week. Although a week was more than enough._ It had to be._

So when Eren strode into his classroom with a newfound optimism, imagine how hard his heart dropped when he saw Levi standing at the front of the room taking attendance.

"Mr. Jaeger" he called steadily. "Glad you could join us again." The sarcasm could fill a lake.

Eren bit his lip and hurried off to his seat. Any other day and he'd have happily started an argument. But really, what dignity had he left after crying his face off like that?

None, was the answer.

Luckily for him, homeroom was always short, and the bell rang to signify the end of his internal torture. Before he could leave, though, Levi called out to him once more. Eren groaned.

"Yes?" He replied, trying to remain casual. Levi just scrolled through the roll.  
"It seems you've missed school for a week."  
"And it seems you've become a detective." _Shit_. He shouldn't have said that. Not after what happened, anway. Thankfully, his teacher looked up at him, unaffected.  
"Funny. My sides are splitting. You've also been assigned to make up classes with me."

Eren's mind went blank for a moment. Levi waited patiently for him to register.

"W-WHAT?! Make up classes as in… after school?"  
"Yes, for a week. And before you start whining, I hate the thought as much as you do. But this was the principal's decision after seeing your appalling grades." Eren frowned. He couldn't argue with that. He did suck at English.  
"Can't I just get the notes?" He asked.  
Levi scoffed. "Kid, if you can somehow catch up on a week's worth of notes, I say go for it."

Eren looked thoughtful for a moment, as if actually considering it. Then he sighed. It became totally apparent just how hard his plan had backfired. Then out of pure frustration, and not knowing what else to say, he added:

"Aren't you supposed to be gone by now?"

For a second, Levi looked slightly surprised. The widening of his eyes would have gone virtually undetected to the average person, but Eren's dreams had given him enough training to decipher even the smallest changes in his heichou/sensei's face.

"Wow. And aren't you discreet?" Levi finally stated. "Well bad luck because I'm stuck here for the next few months."  
Eren couldn't help but look visibly disappointed. "What?! What did she come down with? Pneumonia?!" He was referring to his old teacher.  
Levi shrugged slightly, like he wouldn't care less if she was dying. "She's pregnant."  
Eren thought for a moment. "Pregnant…? Wait. But she's not married-"  
"And that's exactly why I told the class she was _sick_."  
The teen's eyes widened as he gradually put the pieces together. "Oh... _ew_…"  
Levi rolled his. "Ew? Seriously? What are you- eight? Had it occurred to you that at one point even your _parents_-"  
"I get it!" Eren cut off. Because he did not want to have a conversation about his conception with Levi right now. Or ever, for that matter. _Though we did do something similar in__ my dreams, _Eren thought before wanting to kick himself.  
Levi sighed in annoyance. "Can you snap out of five-year-old-kid mode for a minute and realise that we have no choice? I'm not even getting paid for this." Eren frowned.  
"Oh, well at least now I can be _grateful_." He replied sarcastically.  
"Whatever. Just meet me back here when the bell rings. I'd rather get this shit over with."

Ignoring the fact that a teacher had just sworn in front him, Eren muttered a resentful "fine" before leaving. Luckily, neither of them mentioned their little confrontation yesterday, and despite being less than amicable with each other, Eren was glad things seemed normal again. Or as normal as they could be in the given circumstance.

* * *

"Okay, so you've finished the entire play weeks ahead of everyone else _and _you've annotated every page. Yet your draft essay is still a pile of crap. You're either really dumb or too smart for you own good... But from what I've seen lately I'm thinking the former over the la-"  
"Okay I get it!" Eren huffed, and Levi looked up from his book. "Can I get some help now or are you not done insulting me?"  
The older man sighed. "I just don't get why you're failing this badly."

It was true though. Eren was far beyond his whole class in finishing his copy of _Othello_. For some reason, unlike his fellow students, he'd had no trouble understanding the Shakespearean verse. In fact, he'd always been able to read any old-English with ease.

Presently, Eren was seated at his usual desk while Levi stood leaning on the one in front of him so that they faced each other. School had ended a good fifteen minutes ago.

"Well neither do I. So can I go home now?"  
"If you're going to start this again then I'm more than happy to give you and _F _for the entire year."

Eren raised his hands in defeat, not seeing that as an option.

"Okay fine! Fine! I'm sorry!" And then "It's just… I don't like Othello."  
Levi looked bored. "Well no _shit_, you-"  
"No not the play! I meant the character!"  
"Okay…" They'd both calmed down significantly, seeing this as a leeway for some progress. "Well that's a start. Why?"  
"I mean, he's a soldier right?" Eren looked at Levi for confirmation. He received a nod and continued.  
"Then knowing how dangerous his lifestyle would be... if he really cared for Desdemona, he should have let her go."  
"Let her go?" Levi repeated, as if it was the first time he'd heard such a thing.  
"Well, yeah. I mean if he'd let her marry someone else instead if eloping with him, she might have lived. Dragging her off to war was pretty damn selfish of him."  
"He didn't _drag her_ anywhere, Jaeger. She followed him."  
"But she was young! And didn't know better..." Eren looked down as he spoke, not sure if his interpretation was correct. Then he added, "Othello knew it wasn't safe. He should have protected her."

Levi's seemed to take in every word a little too seriously. It was unnerving.  
"So you're saying they shouldn't have been together in the first place?"  
Eren nodded, not knowing what else to say. Then he shrugged. "Well _he_ shouldn't have gone after her at all."

The silence lasted for a moment too long.

"But he loved him."

Eren looked up, confused. Their eyes locking together. "Her...? I think you mean 'her', sensei."  
Upon realisation, Levi tore his gaze away and cleared his throat. "Yeah. I said her."

For some reason, Eren felt his heart tighten painfully in his chest, and stranger yet, the feeling was somewhat familiar. Was it just him, or did Levi seem... different? His stoic disposition said otherwise, but his voice had come out slightly softer than usual. Almost like… _in his dreams?_

Eren had to break the tension.

"Yeah… well… Sometimes, love isn't enough to save someone." He finally said. The words flowed throughout the room like a cold gust of wind. Not liking where the atmosphere was going, Eren quickly added "and he was old enough to be her father! That's just weird!"

Suddenly, Levi snapped his book shut, as if he'd flicked some switch in his brain.

"Jaegar," his voice was steady again, and Eren felt reassured. It sounded _normal_. Normal was good. Normal didn't make his heart ache.

"It looks like you're not totally hopeless. Head home early today."

Eren beamed. "Really?!" Levi just looked mildly disgusted.  
"Yes. Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and leave before I change my mind."

Eren was ecstatic. He'd got off early today. That meant he did good, right? And maybe Levi didn't totally hate him?

"Okay!" He called out. And then before exiting the room: "thanks Levi!"  
"That's sensei to you, you-" But he was already gone.  
"Whatever," Levi muttered.

* * *

It all his excitement, Eren had left without his copy of _Othello_.

Levi picked it up and flicked through the pages, seeing Eren had scribbled all over the verses. Out of pure chance, he'd stumbled upon the page where Eren had written the exact words he'd just uttered.

"_Sometimes, love isn't enough to save someone."_

It was the scene of Desdemona's death.

Levi chuckled bitterly.

"When did you get so smart?"

* * *

**Owie did that one hurt or did I just totally fail?  
****Anyways I think Levi talks to himself too much :S But I'll stop before it gets too cliché hehehe ^^****  
**

**Also, do you get notifications when I edit pre-existing chapters? If so, I'm really sorry for spamming your inboxes :\ I just have people message me about grammatical errors and feel the need to fix them. It won't happen again! Since I've sworn not to upload chapters without reading them over at least twice. **

**Btw, I'm definitely failing ancient history tomorrow :'(**


	5. It still shortens my breath

**It's been a whole week O_O**  
**Guys I'm so sorry for the wait! I just could not write this chapter. Like I had no idea where to go from that last part and even this is a bit errr for me but if it's really crap then I'll try and make up for it in the next part :S**

**Anyways, to the reviewers: Thank you so much for not only taking the time to read my fic but also leaving such encouraging comments :') It totally makes updating during exam week 9000 x more worth it ^^ And for those of you who wished me luck on ancient history, you totally motivated me to cram in a few extra hours of study so I at least didn't fail hehe. You're all so sweet Icanteven- :'3**

**So without further ado, chapter 5:**

* * *

Even during his most ludicrous daydreams, Eren Jaeger would have never thought he'd find himself in Levi's apartment, let alone _using Levi's_ _shower_ and _borrowing Levi's_ _clothes_.

But then again, Eren did seem to have a knack for attracting all things unexpected lately. Which was why, as he reached for his sensei's lemon tinted soap, he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips- because it was almost funny how fate had a way of pushing these two together.

Eren recalled just how deceptively average the day had started off. He'd breezed (or more accurately slept) through all of his classes, and even managed to survive another afternoon lesson with Levi. Who, by the way, seemed to be troubled about something, because whilst he was no longer _rude_ to Eren, he became distant, and that was almost as equally painful. Even as the older man was returning his copy of _Othello_- which he had apparently forgotten- there was a sorrow in his eyes that Eren had seen once before.

"_You make me sad, Eren."_

That time.

Either way, the teen did not give it another thought as he unchained his bike from the school lot.

From then on, three things occurred that lead up to the current situation. The first being that Eren's bike had managed to give itself a flat tyre. How? He had no flipping clue. But he did remember cursing aloud as he realised his only other options of getting home were to brave the three mile trek on foot or somehow fashion a unicycle out of the remaining wheel. As he began seriously contemplating the second option, Eren felt something cold land on his cheek.

Rain. Which just so happened to be the second reason why he was now lathering the smooth planes his abs in a shower that was not his own. The rain had come pouring down without even the slightest of warnings and drenched Eren cold to the bone before he'd even had a chance to sneeze.

Meanwhile the third reason, Eren totally had to hand it to his mother. As Levi strolled out of the front gates holding a black umbrella in one hand and his cell phone in the other, Eren had realised that his parents had contacted the man, kindly asking him not to let their son bike home in the midst of a downpour. There was no way they could've known about the flat tyre, so they were doing him a bigger favour than they knew. Of course Levi, having to assume the role of responsible adult (although grudgingly so), offered to take Eren back to his apartment until the weather and traffic cleared enough for him to head home on his own.

And before they knew it, both men were seated in Levi's car, sharing the silent ride whilst Eren's bike lay abandoned in the lot.

* * *

The first thing Eren noticed as he stepped into the room was how clean it was; as if somebody had torn the pages right out of a home décor magazine and placed them in front of his eyes. Somehow, the almost sterile environment- which gave away nothing about the person who lived there- was so typically Levi that it came as no surprise when he announced that he was a clean-freak and would "personally castrate" anyone who got their "dirty wet footprints" on the carpet.

So as Eren watched the suds slide off his naked body, he realised that it really must have been fate that had lead him here. There was also the need to question the level of professionalism associated with not only seeing but _being _inside a teacher's home but-

A knock on the bathroom door brought him back from his musings.

"I know I sound stingy as fuck, but I don't care. If you use up all my hot water I'm going to make you pay for it."  
"Right! Sorry!" Eren called out as he quickly rinsed away the rest of the soap.

Grabbing a towel, he stepped out of the shower and patted himself dry. Levi had given him a pair of loose grey slacks and a white dress shirt, which he unfortunately had to wear commando since his underwear was drenched and currently in the dryer. The clothes fit him well, strangely enough, since Levi was at least three inches shorter than him.

Eren stepped out of the bathroom sheepishly and headed towards the living room, where Levi sat reading on a single seater lounge. He was wearing glasses. It was the first time Eren had seen him in glasses, and he found it so absurdly attractive that he couldn't help but stare. Levi looked up.

"Well you took your time, Jaeger."  
"Yeah…" Eren muttered as he averted his gaze. "Um... Thanks, for letting me stay here. I guess."  
Levi rolled his eyes. "You can sit down, you know, I'm not going to murder you for using my _furniture_ too."

Eren plopped himself down on the large empty sofa, grateful at how comfortable it was. The next few minutes passed in utter silence, almost too awkward to be bearable. Well for Eren, at least. Levi was completely engrossed in his book.

The teen didn't realise he was shivering until the older man brought it up.

"Are you suffering from hypothermia or something? Because you look like you could put a vibrator to shame."  
Eren was slightly startled, having forgotten how crude Levi could be when he wanted to.  
"Nah, I'm just cold." He responded as he tucked his knees into his chest, until he resembled a ball.

It took only a few seconds for Levi to set his book aside and leave the room with a huff. Eren watched his retreating figure, not knowing if he should follow or stay put. Had his excessive shivering annoyed him enough to make him leave? His question was immediately answered when Levi re-emerged with a fluffy white blanket in his arms, so large it practically covered his entire frame. With quite some force, he chucked it at Eren.

"Your mom wouldn't like it if you caught a cold." Was all he said before returning to his book.  
"Thanks," Eren muttered, hoping Levi didn't notice how utterly happy the small gesture had made him.

Eren thought for a minute, glancing at his superior. In all honesty, it scared him how even the smallest amount of attention from a man that was literally double his age could stir such strong feelings within him. He knew it wasn't right. He was brought up in a society that continuously _told _him it wasn't right. Yet deep down, Eren knew that he was already too far gone to turn back. From the first time he'd dreamed to this very moment, his fondness for Levi only seemed to grow, despite the man's less than welcoming attitude towards him. Eren concluded that in hindsight, that may have been why Levi's initial coldness towards him had been so painful. The teen suddenly found himself itching to ask the question that had been nagging him all day.

"Hey sensei?" Levi looked up, clearly not pleased about being interrupted. He replied nonetheless.  
"What is it?"  
Eren gulped. He really should have thought this through, first. "Is uh... everything alright? With you I mean."  
Levi quirked an eyebrow. "You're sitting there looking like a giant marshmallow in that blanket, and you're asking if I'm alright?"  
"No it's just…" Eren struggled to find the right words. "It's just that I thought you looked kinda… You know what? Doesn't matter." He sunk further into the sofa, cheeks burning.  
"Jaeger, if there's one thing I hate most, it's people who don't finish their sentences."  
It was Eren's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Seriously? Don't you think there are worst things in the world than unfinished sentences?"  
"Not when you're an English teacher. Now what is it?" The look on Levi's face told Eren he was being dead serious.  
"Okay, well... I get the feeling that I may have done something to upset you. More than usual. And I still have no idea what it is, but I just wanted to say something because lately you look really… sad."

Eren looked up uncertainly until their gazes met, which happened too often for it to be awkward any more. He could've sworn he saw Levi's eyes soften, just a little. And even as the older man smirked, part of it seemed to mimic a genuine smile.

"I'm flattered. I had no idea you cared so much." The blush came back full-force.  
"H-hey! Nobody said anything about caring!" Levi's smirk turned into a grin.  
"If you say so."

Eren finally sighed.

"It's just… I wanted to apologise, is all. For whatever I did…"

The brunette watched as his teacher left his seat for the second time that day, but this time he approached the younger boy. It only took a few short steps for Levi to be standing right in front of him, so that they faced each other. Eren flinched when he saw the older male extend a hand, expecting a smack on the head or something.

His eyes widened to saucers when he felt slender fingers ruffle his hair.

"You better dry this properly if you don't want to catch a cold." Levi said simply, as he began to leave the room. "And it looks like the rain's gonna keep the traffic pretty solid for another hour so you should get some rest."

"R-right." Eren said as he shifted in the blanket, which all of a sudden felt too warm.  
"And Eren?" Levi said as he glanced over his shoulder.

_Oh my god, he called me Eren._

"Yes, sensei?"

"Apology accepted."

* * *

**I just know there are like a thousand mistakes in this :( But I'm going to upload this anyway because it is 4 am in Australia and I need to sleep ^^;; Hope this wasn't too boring. Pretty much nothing happened omg.**


	6. And one day it soothes me

**Very sorry for the wait but I really really REALLY wanted this chapter to have some progression since the last one was just fluff ^_^;;;**

**Which by the way, I was kicking myself over for uploading because the whole time I just kept thinking "omg you made them wait for a week and you give them FLUFF?!" UNTIL the reviews started pouring in and I just shoved my fist in my mouth crying gross happy tears because each and every one of you were so kind about it :')**

**Also, an anon asked why Eren went to Levi's instead of just going to his own house? THIS I MUST ANSWER.**

**BASICALLY due to heavy rain and traffic (and Eren dripping wet), it was far easier for them to lodge at Levi's apartment _which was closer than Eren's_ until things died down a little. I'm sorry I did not clarify that. I'll smack myself later :( **

* * *

_Raindrops spilled from the sky in unending torrents. They felt like little needles hitting his open wounds, and for a second Eren just stood there watching his blood being carried away with the water. Somewhere off to the side, his discarded titan carcass lay steaming as it rotted away._

_Purification. _

_Whilst the rain permitted it on a physical level, emotionally, nothing could wash away the guilt that was now permanently embedded within in soul. He'd let this happen. No… He'd made this happen. For the next few weeks, Levi would be pretty much incapacitated, and it was entirely his fault._

"_Levi Heichou! Please stay still!"  
"I would if you weren't so bloody clumsy!"  
"S-sorry! It's just the rain… I can hardly see a thing."_

_For the time being, Eren was nothing more than a little boy watching helplessly as a young woman fiddled with the lacerated skin of Levi's chest. She pieced together any parts that were still salvageable, but as a result involuntarily put the Corporal in a world of pain. They'd have to somehow stem his blood loss before the rain could wash away more of the precious lifeline._

_The teen looked down at his delicate hand, and wondered when this small, fragile thing was ever strong enough to peg an entire person across yards of field. Because that was exactly what he'd done just a few moments ago. To Levi. His Levi. Hell no he hadn't done it on purpose, but that was still no excuse. _

_Eren had lost control in his titan form- something his team mates were always prepared for. What they weren't prepared for, however, was humanity's strongest refusing to kill the boy even at the risk of his own life. _

"_You should've just killed me…" Eren breathed out, his voice shaking._

_Levi, in the midst of wincing, looked up at him. _

"_What?"_

_Eren dug his fingernails into his palms, pressing until they almost broke skin._

"_I'm saying…" He scrunched his eyes together, not wanting to let the tears escape. "I'm saying you should've just killed me!" Levi's eyes widened and Eren's whole body began to shudder. His voice reduced to a mere whisper._

"_Why… why didn't you kill me? Then you wouldn't have…"_

_Louder._

"_You should have just killed me." _

_And louder._

"_You should've just fucking killed me!"_

_Eren could no longer hold in the sobs that violently racked his body. He was so overwhelmed by his own shame and self-hatred that his legs began to give, as if no longer being able to carry the burden that was his body. Eren buried his face into his wretched hands, whispering "kill me… kill me..." over and over again in a desperate plea for forgiveness. But before he could sink deeper into the black hole that threatened to engulf him whole, a pair of steady hands gripped him and brought him back over the fine line into sanity._

"_Come on Eren, let's go."_

_Hanji escorted the boy away from the scene. They walked until he wasn't sure if it was rain or tears that rolled so endlessly down his cheeks…_

* * *

"Eren. Oi Eren. Wake up… Eren!"

Green eyes fluttered open, salt water still clinging to the thick brown lashes that framed them.

Eren had become eerily calm in the instant of his awakening, a stark contrast to the uncontrollable thrashing he'd displayed only moments ago. The teen watched as Levi's face slowly came into focus; brows knit together in concern and this knowing look he couldn't quite decipher. Eren's mind was still wandering somewhere between the realms of reality and his own subconscious, and he could not yet register if this was the body of his corporal or his teacher leaning over him. Absently, he touched a hand to his own cheek, noting how damp it was. He had been crying. Why had he been crying…?

And then he remembered.

Eren's eyes widened as a familiar surge of panic gripped his heart.

"Heichou!" He blurted out before he could coherently think about what he was saying or doing. Impulsively, he threw his arms around Levi's neck and clung onto him with enough force to bring the man crashing down onto his chest. It only took a few seconds for Levi to overcome his shock and register what had just happened.

"Heichou? Wait. What? Eren, what did you just-" But his voice died in his throat when he felt the teen bury his face into the crook of his neck. He felt the cold tears wet his own skin and noted how for once, he did not find the act off-putting.

"Oh my god…" Eren breathed shakily. "I'm so sorry."

Levi didn't blush. He didn't blush because he _never _blushed- as in biologically, it was just something he didn't do. But he came pretty damn close when he realised that there was nothing but the thin cotton of their clothes separating his and Eren's beating hearts.

Warmth.

It was the kind of warmth he hadn't felt in over a thousand years.

Levi had to admit, he'd had his suspicions since the first time he'd walked into the classroom and saw Eren hastily avert his gaze. In that moment, many words crossed his mind._ Look-alike. Doppleganger. Coincidence? Fate._ Luckily, he'd had so many years to perfect the apathetic mask that was now almost a permanent part of his face- it hid his bewilderment like a veil in the night. Levi knew he should've turned around and left the second he'd seen the name on the roll.

_Eren Jaeger_.

It was the name he'd become so familiar it was now more of a sound to him than individual words. The boy was like a delicate soap bubble- too intriguing not to touch, but fragile enough that even the smallest stirrings could shatter his very existence. Levi stayed for the sole reason that somewhere within the most masochistic recesses of his soul, there was a curiosity that wanted to see just how disastrously things would play out. It took him too long to realise that he was in complete and utter denial. He didn't see the facts because he didn't want to. It was just too cruel: the years he had waited, _the lifetimes he had endured_, only to find that when he was finally close enough to reclaim what was rightfully his... it was forbidden.

Teacher and student. A man and a boy. A society that could not accept such relations.

This was the beautifully ironic backdrop for the tragedy that was Levi's (second) life.

He had to make a decision.

"Eren. Come on. Let go."

But Eren wasn't listening. Still haunted by the apparitions of his dream, he gently pushed Levi off his chest so they were now face to face.

"Heichou, I hurt you…" Eren muttered, as his face screwed up into genuine concern.

"Eren. What the hell are you talking about? Let go of me."

But before he could be stopped, Eren grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and lifted it up, exposing the unmarred skin beneath.

"H-hey! What are you-" But his protests died on his lips when he felt Eren's fingers run over his abs in calculated movements, as if searching for something.

"It's gone." The teen sounded confused.

"What's gone? What the are you on about?" Levi scowled.

Feigning ignorance was easier than he'd expected. Controlling his desire, however, was another thing entirely. _Just one night._ A voice in his head told him. _Just one night wouldn't hurt._ And oh, how he wished that was true. A night would become a week, and weeks would turn into months, and months would become years that would become nothing again in a matter of seconds. He'd learnt that the first time, and he'd learnt it the hard way.

In a last ditch attempt to bring the boy back, Levi grabbed Eren's shoulders and shook him violently.

"Eren! Snap out of it!"

And he did.

Immediately, the teen pushed his teacher away and sat up, hand placed over his mouth as he controlled the urge to retch. Not because he was disgusted, but because he felt nauseous, like he was on a high and he'd only just gotten off it. What had come over him? His memory was vague, but seeing Levi sprawled on the ground with his shirt lifted up to his chest were tell-tale signs of what he'd done. It was mortifying.

He didn't blink, scared that if he closed his eyes even for a second, he would lose himself again. _Speak, Eren_, he thought. _Say something, anything._

"S-sensei?" He tested his voice. "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what the fuck just-"

"You dreamt. You had a nightmare. Don't sweat it." Cool. Detached. Uncaring. Good, this was good.

"Shit..." Eren whispered to himself, clutching his hair with his hands. "Everything's so messed up right now I just..."

"Everything's fine. _Calm down_."

Big mistake. Those two simple words broke a dam inside Eren that had already been threatening to crack for a long time.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_" Eren removed himself from the sofa so that he stood at his full height, using his four inch advantage to tower over his teacher.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you not _just see_ what I did to you? Does no part of you find it _strange_ that I groped you for what? A whole five minutes?!"

Levi was clearly taken aback. "Oi. Don't you fucking dare get all high and mighty around me-"

"No. Don't _you _fucking dare act like everything is perfectly normal and this is just some _phase _we're going through. I've been trying to be calm for the past _year _ever since your started popping up in my dreams on your own fucking accord."

And Levi couldn't help becoming silent at that. A whole year? This was worse than he'd expected.

"I never gave you permission to enter my life. I sure as hell never gave you permission to mess with my head, either. And after all that, how can you stand there and pretend like you don't care after letting me..." Eren hesitated for a moment, and Levi really hoped this wasn't heading where he thought it was heading.

"After letting me touch you like that."

"Jaeger..."

"Eren. From now on it's only going to be Eren. You at least owe that."

Levi sighed. "Fine... Eren, look. I get it. I get that you're really confused right now, but I promise you it's better if you just let it go."

"And that's exactly why I can't. Because I hate that you know things that I don't, and I'm not leaving until I get some kind of explanation for this... well all of this."

"I know _a lot_ of things you don't know."

"Levi! This isn't the time to be making jokes."

_Levi. _

He'd said the name with the such conviction that it was almost... arousing. The way Eren was right now- so angry and yet so assertive- was just so _familiar _and so typically _him_ that Levi could not for the life of him stop himself from the crime he was about to commit next.

_Your own fault, brat_. He thought. _This is your own fucking fault._

And he grabbed Eren by the fabric over his chest.

Tugged him.

Leaned forward.

Their lips met.

* * *

**See you next chapter ^^ *****waves* **


	7. The next it bleeds me dry

**Weeeee hello new chapter ^^**

**A few things to address quickly! Erm, in regards to smut (because I know you're all thinking it): It's definitely coming, but please be a bit patient :S because I don't want to rush things and I don't think Levi and Eren are at that stage yet. I think this chapter is another fluff and I sorta want to punch myself over that again :'( Is my writing deteriorating? :( Oh no...**

**I derno... I just don't know any more! **

**Anyway! THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys, I'm not even kidding ^^**  
**I just feel like all the nicest people on this site somehow ended up on my fic, and I just, I can't even guys, seriously :') I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I did cos... *sigh***

* * *

The first thing Eren noticed was just how much _smaller _Levi was than him. Not only in height, but in stature and maybe even in presence. He'd come to this conclusion when he realised how awkwardly he had to lean down just to meet the man halfway. To be honest, his neck was beginning to ache, and Eren wished that maybe they could be sitting down so at least he wasn't so uncomfortable. The teen was just about to voice his thoughts when he realised his mouth was currently occupied... Why was that again? Oh right, he was kissing Levi.

And _oh my god, he was kissing Levi._

Once the initial daze had worn off, Eren was left with nothing but the raw electrifying sensation of skin on skin. He felt the slickness of having someone else's saliva in his mouth, and the slight friction created when the surfaces of his and Levi's chapped lips rubbed against each other. Should he close his eyes? Open his mouth? What was he to do with his arms? The dizzying scent of lemon-tinted soap surrounded him on all sides, and for the first time in almost a year, the shroud of drowsiness caused by his insomnia was lifted, and he stood in the wake of an overwhelming clarity. There was definitely something very right about having the older man pressed against him like this, but that was a mere hunch he had. There was a greater sense of uncertainty (and possibly even fear) that had bestowed itself upon Eren's heart, simply because he knew that it was not normal for two men to be kissing, especially if one of those men was old enough to be the other's father. Having said that, he couldn't find it in him to remove himself from Levi's grip, which was fortified with such desperation that Eren was almost flattered. Instead, he abruptly jerked his head away, so that his teacher no longer had access to his mouth.

Maybe he came off a little more resistant than he'd wanted, because Levi looked so taken aback that Eren felt a pang of guilt stab his chest. But just like every other emotion in Levi's bank, it only made a brief appearance before being masked completely by his usual apathetic disposition. It was a little disheartening, because Eren thought he was beyond that by now. Needless to say, the older man released him, leaving deep wrinkles where he'd previously held his shirt. Levi didn't look like he had anything pleasant to say, so Eren decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely, before clearing his throat. Levi gave nothing away, and raised an eyebrow intriguingly.

"Why? I'm the one that violated you." Now that was cruel, despite being more self-deprecating than anything.

"I'm just sorry, okay? For... everything." Eren bit his tongue, not wanting to refute that previous comment about "violating" him. It would most likely lead to an argument, and that was not a road he wanted to go down. Luckily, it seemed as though this time he'd picked the right words, because Levi visibly softened, letting out a cathartic sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, and Eren noted how much it messed up his parting. It set him a little more at ease, seeing this slightly flustered, imperfect side of Levi.

"You were right kid. Everything _is _fucked up."

Silence. There was nothing but silence that followed as Eren searched for what to say next. Then finally:

"Because you kissed me?"

Eren shunned himself the moment the words escaped him, and Levi just looked slightly amused, which was unusual given the situation.

"I think just the _fact_ that I kissed you shows that things were already going downhill. The kiss itself was a matter of hitting rock bottom. I'm sorry I imposed that on you."

Eren bit his cheek, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Then with an exasperated huff, as if he didn't care any more, he plopped down onto the couch behind him and looked at the ceiling.

"Look, I hate to sound like a brat, but could you stop villainizing yourself like that? You didn't actually _force_ me into _anything_, you know."

"Vilifying."

"What?"

"It's _v__ilifying_ myself. Not _villainizing_." Eren shot Levi a look that told him he was not in the mood for antics, which the teacher simply disregarded.

"And secondly, I'm not. I'm just stating the fact that I did something completely inappropriate, and I will understand if you decide to report me." Eren let out a growl of frustration, and leaned forward so he could bury his face in his hands.

"As if…" His voice shook with so much pent-up frustration that Levi wondered if he'd start crying. "As if I would do that to you!" Then he looked up, making direct eye contact with his superior.

"Maybe I pulled away, but that doesn't mean I didn't… _like _it or anything. In fact…" He hesitated for a moment, before finally adding:

"Could we do it again? Properly?"

A light blush dusted Levi's cheeks. Crap. Did he just blush? How humiliating, since when did he know how to blush?

"Doesn't saying that kind of stuff embarrass you?"

Eren pouted a little, and Levi had to force the word "cute" out of his mind.

"Believe me, there's only one thing I want more than to just disappear right now."

"And that is?"

"You."

Levi bit this thumb and frowned. This may just be his bias kicking in, but _damn, _the kid was tempting.

He wondered how his soul, after wandering so aimlessly for more than a thousand years, would feel if he'd denied it the only thing that could make it feel whole again. All his suffering would be justified if he could just have Eren in his arms _one_ more time, and for a second, he seriously considered it. But there was too much at stake. He couldn't bring himself to steal the boy's heart yet _again_, especially how disastrously that had turned out the first time they'd tried it. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't do it. This time, he was _definitely _going to-

"Levi, _please._"

Do it. He was going to do it.

Letting go of all his dignity, self control and guilt, Levi walked over to Eren and placed himself on the younger boy's lap. Eren was without a doubt taken by surprise, and every part of Levi wanted to wipe that stupid incredulous look off that face.

"I'm throwing you a bone _just _this once. We're going to have a serious fucking talk after this, so keep that in mind."

Eren chuckled lightly, having regained some of his composure.

"Was that a pun?" Cue the classic eye roll.

"Get you mind out of the gutter. We're only kissing."

And so they did.

Levi held Eren's chin firmly between his thumb and index, gazing down intensely, like he was still fighting some internal battle. Finally, he advanced, and both their eyes drifted shut as their lips pressed together tenderly. For a few minutes, they did nothing but make out in gentle synchronised movements, and only the smacking of their lips and the heaviness of their pants as they occasionally parted for breath could be heard. Eren couldn't help thinking that wow, they really must have been fated to be together if he could kiss this well on only his second attempt. He… _was _doing well, right? With this newfound doubt lingering in his mind, for the second time that day, he pulled away.

"Can you stop fucking doing that?!" Levi huffed, annoyed.

"Wait…" Eren panted between breaths. He'd really have to work on his stamina if this was to continue. "How…"

Oh no. How could he say this without sounding needy and insecure? The only reassurance he had was that Levi was currently in _his_ lap, and that was a rare show of vulnerability on the older man's part. He had nothing to lose (but face), anyway.

Eren gulped. "Um… How am I doing?"

"You're kidding, right? You're doing fabulous. I burn. I pine. I perish." And if there was anything romantic in there air before, Levi's sarcasm had destroyed it. From Eren's experience, though, he knew it was just best to ignore it.

"Is that from _Taming of the Shrew?_"

Levi smiled. He was impressed.

"Good boy. Looks like you _are _smarter than you look. Now get your mouth back on mine."

But before he could, Levi grabbed his cheeks and smashed their lips back to together. They kissed more frantically this time, and Eren allowed Levi to slip his tongue in as a moan escaped him. The sensation of the warm, foreign appendage gliding over his own set his nerves on fire, and he grabbed the fabric covering Levi's sides to bring the man closer. Eren swallowed thickly, noting that it was definitely not just his _own_ saliva that ran down his throat. He was growing warmer, but instead of pulling away, he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist to draw the man closer yet. Levi raised himself on his knees and pushed Eren further back into the couch, forcing the teen to tilt his head back so they could face each other.

The teacher grinned mischievously.

"Congratulations. You now have a little French in you." Eren blushed.

"You're French?" He asked, before deciding to be a little bold, and adding "No wonder you're good with your tongue."

Levi pinched his cheek and chuckled. "Yes. And you're German."

"How'd you know?"

"You told me, once."

And all of a sudden, his expression turned dark, as if he'd just remembered something. But before Eren could ask what was wrong, Levi removed himself from the boy's lap and moved towards the kitchen. Eren blinked, stunned at the sudden change of atmosphere before Levi spoke again.

"Eren. Follow me. We need to talk."

* * *

**Just... not... sure.**

**I'm sorry if that was crappy, 1000 gomennasais *bowing* **

**See you all soon~ :3**


End file.
